


Little Moments in Life

by Libbylou22



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/pseuds/Libbylou22
Summary: A series of little moments in the lives of the team, well as of right now mostly Andy and Robert. Spoilers for 3x12 and probably 3x13.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Another new story... Guys. I have a problem I am obsessed with S19 and since it's got a small bunch of FF writers I find myself coming up with new ideas constantly. This one's already got three chapters finished... And I have another two for Morn His Loss I just need to get on paper. And another new story in the works. This is also one-shot style but will be a series of moments in the team's lives which we all know is code for Andy and Sullivan.**

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

The explosion on the radio made Robert pause. He the radio tightly and bit down on his lip wondering if she was alright. Every part of his body ached to run in and find her. Finally, he heard her voice and for a few minutes, everything was ok. Watching the door for her figure to appear.

And then he heard her voice again, breathless and desperate. Trapped.

He waited one minute, hoping that she and her team would find their way out. He asked himself, as he often did on tough calls, what would Ripley do? And though another thought he grabbed his tank and the rest of his gear.

He turned control over to Bishop despite her protests and entered the building before anyone could stop him.

It had been a while since he’d been inside an active fire like this. But concern for his own safty was the last thing on his mind. She’d become his entire world so quickly and he wasn’t about to lose her without a fight.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

**//Flashback\\\**

The marriage was impulsive; they both knew that. But they lived their lives as if they might die the next day. Regrets haunted them more than normal people because every day could be their last. But their wedding was everything he’d wanted.

They’d gone to dinner after, his new father-in-law in tow. Pruitt no longer actively spoke against Robert, but they both knew that was only for the sake of Andy. But that night at dinner, Prewitt was able to see why they’d gotten married. The restaurant was classy despite a beaten down exterior and featured a live band and dance floor. They had been seated all of a few minutes when someone at the microphone informed the other diners that there were some newlyweds in the room. And then they invited the happy new couple up for a dance.

Andy smiled at Robert as she stood up. “You did this.” It wasn’t a question. She smiled up at him as he took her hand.

“I couldn’t let us miss out on a first dance. it’s not exactly a salsa though.” Robert warned.

Her face lit up in amazement, “I didn’t even know this was important to me. I didn’t realize I wanted this until it was an option.”

Robert grinned as the music started. It was modern and lacked the traditional salsa elements but nothing really mattered other than the smile on her face.

As Pruitt watched them together he realized the two of them were so incredibly similar, professionally ambitious, stubborn, loyal. They fed off of one another’s movements. He’d watched her dance for years and paid dearly for the classes she took in high school. She’d had plenty of partners, well-trained partners, Sullivan was not well trained, but he always seemed to know what her next move would be. He seemed to accentuate Andy’s dance skills all while making her happier than she’d ever been. The smile on her face was enough to make Pruitt respect Robert a little bit.

Andy wondered if the smile would ever leave her face. She’d never imagined her wedding. That just wasn’t who she was. And the moment with the wedding vows while wonderful couldn’t compare to this one. This moment with him. One where he’d given her something she didn’t realize she wanted. One where he reminded her why he made such a good partner. 

**//End\\\**

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Pruitt drove his Ford as if it was a fire truck. The radio he kept in his car played keeping him updated. “Chief Sullivan has turned command over to me. I repeat. Station 19 Captain has incident command.”

Pruitt wondered briefly if Sullivan had recused himself for the conflict. But the radio crackled to life again. “I’ve got a hose line run inside from the Northeast quadrant. Baker is on his way out.”

Pruitt smiled slightly. He shouldn’t have doubted him. Sullivan had proven his love for Andy over and over. This only confirmed that the wedding he’d attended two weeks earlier was the real deal. Perhaps he’d get her out safely.

The radio crackled again, “Herrera and I are trapped. Fire burned through the hose line, we can’t find our way out.” Sullivan called with evidence of pain in his voice.

Pruitt felt his heart lurch, and his resolve strengthened.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

“You can be as mad as you want to be. When we’re safe.” Robert felt relief as his hand came in contact with hers. He had wondered for a brief moment if she was even real.

Andy let out a gasp. “Okay, but there’s gonna be so much yelling… And cursing.” And there would be. She could promise that, because what he’d done was stupid. But in this moment, his face was a welcome sight and she was glad for his blatant disregard for protocol.

When his leg gave out he wondered if that would be it for them. As they hobbled around in the smoky darkness he wanted to tell her to go on without him. But he knew she’d never do that.

Every corner was a dead end. They paused. Looking one another in the eye trying to convey all the things they didn’t have the words for. 

They both where on their knees though Andy wasn’t quite sure how they got there. They’d never been this close to death before. And they’d been close. But this time, at least they had their little bit of time together.

Then suddenly the smoke appeared to lessen. With another glance at one another they stood and began searching for an exit again. And suddenly as if a miracle had happened the hose line appeared, then the rest of 19 appeared behind them.

The outside air met their lungs and burned as they gasped for air. Robert grit his teeth to ignore the pain in his leg as they rejoined the outside world.

Andy had just barely regained her breath when saw the hat and felt all the air leave her body.

She stood there for a moment just staring at it.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Normally Sullivan would never turn command over to Station 23 willingly. But his team was safe. That was all that mattered. Andy hadn’t spoken since they made it out of the fire. The team had full workups by Warren when they made it back to the fire station everyone but Andy.

Andy had avoided the beanery and her father’s friends, instead hiding in the woman’s showers, the one place without memories of him.

Maya showered as long as she could. Trying to be there for Andy without actually interfering.

After 45 minutes the showers seemed to run cold despite a supposedly bottomless water heater and Maya couldn’t take it anymore. “Andy. Warren needs to check your lungs.” She slid back the shower curtain to find her best friend seated on the tile floor water still flowing. “Come on.” She said holding out her hand.

Andy allowed Maya to help her dress and when she finally had the courage to look Maya in the eyes her best friend started to cry.

“He went out on his own terms.” She said quietly, “He gave me an order. And he knew what it meant. He wanted me to tell you he loved you. And e-e-everything he did was for you.”

Andy stood and wrapped Maya in a hug. “He loved you too.”

Maya wiped away a tear as she let go, “You don’t blame me?”

Andy shook her head, “You are my best friend and my captain.” She whispered. “And it wasn’t your fault. My father is a stubborn man.” She paused. “Was.” 

All through the station Andy heard a chorus of “I’m sorry, and he was a great man.” Even her “uncles” couldn’t comfort her. Maya sent the rest of the team home and Warren left too, after unsuccessfully offering Andy a script to help her sleep.”

“You need a ride?” Maya asked quietly as they left the barn.

Andy shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“Your car isn’t here. Jack said you’ve been staying with some guy.” Maya paused, “I’m going to go check on Jack and the rest of the team before I head home. It’s no trouble.”

“I’ve already taken care of it. I’m fully capable of getting myself home.” Andy said lifelessly.

“You’ll call if you need me?” Maua begged.

Andy nodded. “Make sure Dean’s ok.” She whispered quietly.

Maya paused, “None of us are ok Andy.”

Andy smiled sadly and watched Maya exit the station before she made her way up the stairs.

Robert met her at the top of the stairs, “You ready to go?”

She nodded, “Home?” She whispered.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

**//Flashback\\\**

“It’s good to be home.” Andy sighed as they walked slowly towards the little condo.

Robert grinned, “Home?” He asked pausing on the sidewalk outside the door.

Andy’s heart leapt at his hopeful, shy smile. “I mean I know we haven’t discussed it but I didn’t think you’d want to live with my roommate slash ex-boyfriend. And unless you want some sort of crazy nontraditional thing, being married means living together. Here.” She paused, “unless you want to buy a place together but my credit score is shit. So-”

His lips met hers before she could continue. He spun her around and pushed her back against the glass door. She could feel the cold glass on her skin but it didn’t fully resonate with her body.

“My home is wherever you are.” She gasped out between kisses.

Suddenly she felt her legs being swept out from under her as Robert scooped her up. She let out a screech and laugh.

“Welcome home, wife.” Robert whispered nudging the door open with his elbow.

He set her on her feet on the other side of the door and she laughed. “I’ve never been a wife before.” She murmured. She looked up at him and grinned wickedly. “But, I’m pretty sure it requires having sex in every single room of this house for the next two days.”

Robert grinned catching her hand and tugging at the blush colored dress. “God I love you.”

Andy smiled and blushed slightly, “I love you too.” She whispered kissing him.

Robert put his hand to her face. “You are so beautiful. You, in this dress, it will be etched in my memory forever.”

Andy leaned in to his touch, “It’s ok that I didn’t wear white?”

“It’s more than OK. I don’t need the traditional stuff.”

Andy raised an eye brow. “You’re a traditional guy Robert.” She reminded him.

Robert nodded and dropped his keys in the bowl near the door. “I had the white church wedding, wife changes her last name, traditional stuff with Claire.” He paused, “None of that mattered at the end of the day. Our wedding day was spent making all our guests happy. She was actually pretty miserable and I wasn’t particularly thrilled to find myself in a morning coat.”

Andy smiled slightly.

“I’m a traditional guy in the, hold a door open for a woman kind of way. But I don’t care about the little things. You look beautiful in this dress, and it’s perfect. I don’t need you to wear white, change your name, wear some frilly ring or anything. What matters is our vows, and the fact that your dad got to share it with us.”

Andy felt her heart swell, “Robert Sullivan, every time I think I can’t love you anymore than I already do you say something like that.”

**//End\\\**

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

They went home in total silence. She prepared for bed as if it was any other night. And then she fell asleep as if it was a normal day. Robert watched her carefully, waiting for her to break. Finally, he himself fell into a restless sleep.

He woke 4 hours later to the sounds of Andy getting out of bed. “Andy?” He called.

“I’ve got so much to do.” She said.

Robert tossed the covers off and stood, grunting at the pain in his leg. “Andy.” He called out. “Hold on.”

Andy felt herself spinning out. “There’s so much to do.”

Robert put his hand on her arm. “Ok. Let’s go downstairs, we’ll make a list.”

Andy looked into his eyes. “Robert. My dad died.” She whispered sadly.

Robert pulled her close and kissed her head as she started to cry. “I know.” He whispered.

The days that followed exhausted Robert. She spent the days sad and sullen, but the nights were long and filled with anxious panic, list-making. Everything but sleep. Finally, Robert took Andy’s phone and texted Warren seeking a

Thanks to delivery services her sleeping pills arrived at his doorstep and Andy was too sad and tired to care. Robert had hoped to get some sleep himself. But he found himself watching her. Replaying moments when he thought he’d lost her. When they almost died.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know if you have other ideas for this story. Or any story really because apparently I have a problem... I have two more chapters written after this but I am kinda doing it prompt style with "Little Moments" of their lives together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are wonderful! Thanks for all the kind reviews! They've had me writing at warp speed on all my stories. I still owe you all an update for Morn His Loss... It's coming!**

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

They’d intended for their marriage to stay a secret for a while. It wasn’t about HR or circumventing the rules. It was about them, and reporting it would change things. But her father dying changed things.

Their marriage secret didn’t last long once they returned to work only a week after the tragedy.

Andy told Jack within the first hour of her shift.

Then, Emmett caught them embracing in the beanery. The couple froze as if they’d been caught doing far more than hugging and Emmett’s wide doe eyes made them feel dirty. 

“I didn’t see anything,” Emmett said as he turned to leave.

Sullivan and Andy looked at one another silently agreeing to give up the secret.

“Actually you did,” Andy said feeling a bit bold.

Emmett turned back, “OK?”

“We’re married. We got married in secret a few weeks ago.” Andy said taking Robert’s hand awkwardly.

Emmett nodded, “Congratulations.” He said awkwardly, “I got engaged a few weeks ago.” God, why had he said that? His brain cursed him. Was it acceptable to run away and hide?

Andy and Robert smiled slightly. “Congratulations,” Andy said with a fake enthusiasm that came off worse than she’d expected.

Emmett sighed, “Yeah but I’m gay and she doesn’t know.” He blurted out.

Andy fidgeted awkwardly and let go of Robert to inch out of the room. “Congrats on coming out then?” She asked patting him on the shoulder as she fled. 

Robert shifted awkwardly as he watched her retreat then looked back at Emmett. “In the interest of honesty. I didn’t have a prescription for those meds.” He said finally.

Emmett nodded looking away. “I know. I accidentally told Warren but I think he already knew.”

Robert looked at the younger man, “I was in an accident last year. Lost the use of my legs for a while. And now I have this searing pain that just knocks the breath out of me. And I handled it poorly because this job was all I had. But I’m in NA now, and I have her.” He paused, “I plan to make amends. But I can’t do that right now. Not when my wife isn’t sleeping through the night.”

Emmett paused, “I appreciate your honesty. And for what it’s worth, I’ll take the secret to the grave if I need to. As long as you promise to stay clean.” He paused, “My mother had a drug problem. So I do understand. And if you ever need help or just want to talk, I’m here. No questions asked.”

Robert nodded and walked away.

Emmett felt a weight off his chest with each person he came out to. He smiled slightly as he rounded the corner, perhaps telling his family wouldn’t’;t be so bad. As he passed the gym, Andy, boxing gloves in hand caught his eye and he paused in the doorway. “I’m not going to ask if you are ok.” He said quietly when her eyes met his.

Andy nodded and finished wrapping her hands. Then he’d lost someone too. Otherwise, he’d be like the rest of the world with their sad looks and their, "sorry for your loss" trope. “Who’d you lose?” she asked without looking up.

“My mother,” Emmett whispered taking a step inside the room. “Thanks to my dad, official reports say she had an undetected heart condition but actually, she killed herself.” He paused. “I just wanted to offer my support. I know I’m new and this job was all my Dad’s idea. But I think I like it. This team, feels more like a family than mine ever did.”

Andy looked up in surprise, “You’ll be really good at this job.” She said, “If you let your father’s approval stop ruling your life, you’d be unstoppable.”

He looked at her, “I feel like I suck all the time. I’m constantly afraid of death and that’s literally all this job is.”

Andy shook her head. “This job isn’t about death. It’s about life and what it takes to save as many as possible. Every person you save goes on to have a whole life, they might have kids, or a family, or become doctors and save more lives all because you pulled them out of a burning building.” She paused, “My dad died. But we all lived. I get to tell all my friends that I got married, you get to come out, the guy living in that storage facility is getting help. Something really bad happened so that good things could happen. Death is horrible and sad, but it’s also needed for the rest of the world to keep turning. You could die walking down the street. I’d much rather die for a reason.” Andy said firmly.

Emmett nodded, “Life is short.” He whispered.

“It is.” She agreed, “So we should have some fun.” She smiled wickedly. “Want to watch the rest of the team’s faces when they find out about me and Sullivan?”

He grinned, “Twenty bucks says you render Vic speechless.”

Andy grinned back at him. “Vic’s never speechless” She unwrapped her hands and held one out to shake his. “Twenty bucks.” She confirmed.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

“You need to tell the chief.” Warren said again.

“I was planning to.” Robert snapped.

“Then you decided to put my medical license and this team at risk instead.” Warren countered. “You disobeyed protocol and went into the fire without a partner. Where you high when you did that?”

Robert looked at him in surprise. “No. No. I got help. Dr. Shepard got me a TENS device and made me start going to meetings with her.”

“Then why weren’t you outside commanding the scene at that fire? You could have stopped Captain Herrera from making such a reckless decision. Your decisions are clouded. Just admit that you are using.”

Robert looked at him and tried to push down the rage that was filling him. Warren had broken protocol more times than he could count... Robert took a breath, "Your entire team almost died. If Captain Herrera hadn't done what he did they all would have died. You and I couldn't have predicted that he'd do that. And I'm not mad he did. He saved an entire shift of firefighters from their deaths. There's nothing like being trapped in a building like that. It's a maze. My team was in trouble, his team was in trouble, he and I both did what we thought was right. You don't get to judge my decisions or his for that matter. You're a doctor now. You gave up fire fighting remember?"

Ben looked at him in surprise, feeling a little bit like he'd been punched in the gut. 

Robert made eye contact and knew immediately he'd gone too far. That's when he knew it was bad. Normally it would take a bit of time to realize his mistake. Everything was so messy now. So complex. Old Robert would have never recognized the need to apologize so quickly. "I'm sorry." He said his tone evening out. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that sometimes there are things more important than the rules. I know you know that. What Herrera did was honorable. And I wouldn't have stopped him." He paused, “My decisions are clouded. You're not wrong. But it's not drugs." 

"What is it then?" Ben asked, "If you need help I can help you. Dr. and Patent confidentiality can apply if you need it to." 

Robert smiled softly, "I got married. That’s why my decisions are clouded. Andy and I have been together for a little while now. We got married a few days after the five-alarm fire."

Ben froze, “So you went in after your wife.” He whispered.

Robert nodded, “I was planning to tell Dixon the truth about what I did, it's part of the making amends thing my NA sponsor recommends. Then Pruitt died. And Andy, she’s not ok. And having felon for a husband isn’t going to help matters.”

Ben sighed, “I changed the count on my sheet. “I’d get in trouble for not reporting it. We’d probably lose the PRT. Miranda and I are fostering a kid; we’d probably lose him. Then I'd lose her.”

Sullivan put his hand on his face. “You need to find someone to turn the PRT over to. Protect it. Take some time to get things in order. I’ll come forward when we both agree it’s time. I made a mistake. I need surgery. And I can’t put it off anymore. 50% success rate but Dixon isn't going to foot that bill if he can help it, my job is gone either way. ”

Ben looked up in surprise, “So you’ve been treating actual pain?” He’d thought his boss was an addict.

Robert nodded, “Lasting effects from the Aid Car accident. Complex Regional Pain Syndrome.”

Ben bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I made some unfair assumptions.”

A rap on the door interrupted their discussion, “Andy wants to see us all in the Beanery.” Vic called.

Sullivan and Ben looked at one another one last time before Sullivan opened the door.

“I’m telling them.” Andy whispered as Robert passed her in the hallway. “They are family. They deserve to know.”

Robert took her hand for a moment before they rounded the corner dropping it before they made it into the beanery.

The team settled in at the table silently waiting for Andy to speak. Andy ran various scenarios through her head, none seemed adequate.

“What’s going on?” Dean finally asked.

The group looked around and Andy stood up pacing the floor. Robert leaned against the wall wishing feverishly this could be over.

“There’s no easy way to tell you this.” Andy started, “God that makes it sound bad. It’s not a bad thing.” She rambled. “I’m married.” She blurted out. She moved towards Robert, “We’re married.” She looked back at her team. Vic was quiet. Dean’s mouth hung open and Maya looked at the chief in surprise. “And it wasn’t to circumvent the rules, we’ve been in love for a long time. And when we finally got together we didn’t want to wait. And we wanted my dad to be there. So we got married.”

“Congratulations.” Emmett, and Gibson said awkwardly.

“You knew.” Maya accused.

Jack shrugged and Emmett blushed.

“They knew before I did?” Maya asked. “Jack I can understand, but Probie?”

“It was an accident.” Emmett defended feeling a bit guilty.

Maya smiled. “I’m just giving you a hard time.” She stood up, “Congrats you two.” She smiled and wrapped Andy in a hug.

The rest of the team followed with muted congratulations. Dean and Travis exchanged glances as if to confirm that they were not the only ones who found it weird. A nod from each confirmed it, so weird.

Andy searched Vic’s face. “Vic, you’ve been pretty quiet?” She glanced at Emmett who grinned slightly and motioned for her to pay up, rubbing his first three fingers together. 

Vic bit her lip. “I know everyone else is secretly judging you. For falling in love with your superior, for getting married in secret after only a few months of being together. But I am not judging you, because I get it. I’m a bit sad, and jealous that you got your happy ending, but I am so happy for you.” She paused, “I’m also quiet. Because Emmett said I’d get ten bucks out of it. So go ahead and pay up.” She laughed, “You can just give me ten directly if you want.”

Andy looked between Emmett and Vic, “You hussled me?”

Emmett grinned, “I only told her that you and I had a bet. And if she stayed quiet during whatever your announcement was that I’d split the winnings with her.”

The team chuckled slightly, “You fit in alright probie.” Dean said patting his shoulder with a laugh.

Vic stood up and hugged Andy. “I’m happy for you. But I’ll be way happier once you pay up.”

Andy looked at Robert. “I don’t have any cash.” She said with a small smile. “You wouldn’t happen to have any?” she said in an overly flirtatious tone.

Robert rolled his eyes as the room erupted into fits of laughter Gibson taunting him with a “Pay up chief.” And Travis following with: “Welcome to marriage.” But one glance at Andy and his heart swelled. The smile on her face reached her eyes for the first time in weeks.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\ 

**I hope you enjoyed. I have so many ideas for how the team finds out and I am really looking forward to seeing the show does it. In the meantime, I am enjoying all the other FF's that people are putting out! Keep writing writers, and keep reviewing readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

I decided we need more joy in this fandom. So while the Morn His Loss update is coming I thought you all might enjoy this bit of happiness instead... This story is intended to be a break for you (and me) from all the sad angst (which I really LOVE). But with COVID I just need to write some joy too, not that any of you will complain. Haha

**Hope you like it! Let me know what you think.**

**//\\\/\\\**

Chief Dixon was not a positive be experience. Mostly because they didn’t have the chance. Dixon had announced only days after Pruitt’s death, that the former SFD captain’s name would be the name used on the newly renovated Fire Academy Training Center Auditorium. It was an attempt to spin the heroic sacrifice into some kind of good press for the ambitious man.

The dedication ceremony was only six weeks after Pruitt’s death and while Andy felt she’d been handling her grief in a fairly positive manner, the dedication was not a good day for her. Dixon didn’t help matters. While the speech seemed very nice, anyone who actually knew the man would have known that the things Dixon spoke about, his heroism, and years of experience, diversity, they were surface level. No one spoke of his leadership, his kindness, his humor, because no one besides Dixon spoke. She and her team was to stand and look pretty for the pictures.

Without thinking she’d taken Robert’s hand, seeking comfort after being forced to hold a placard with her dead father’s name and smile for photos like it was all ok.

As it turned out there was nothing wrong with being married to a coworker, but not reporting it was indeed wrong. That’s how they found themselves suspended. Andy for two weeks and Robert indefinitely, pending an investigation into his actions at the Storage Faculty Fire.

Andy felt like a child who’d been sent to the principal’s office as they left headquarters. They drove home in silence and inside their empty quiet home they looked at one another.

“What are we supposed to do? Two weeks?” Andy grabbed the marriage license and other papers they’d taken with them off the entry table, “That’s insane.” Andy shouted over her shoulder as she entered the spare bedroom that doubled as an office. The fire safe in the closet opened when she typed in the code and she stowed the documents back where they belonged. Her fingers ran across a blue book. She pulled it out to find Robert’s passport. She locked the safe back up and dashed excitedly into the kitchen.

“Robert?” She called.

He turned around, his face indicated he was still sulking from the suspension news. Her smile made a similar smile tug at his lips. “Yeah?”

“Run away with me?” She asked holding up his passport.

He smiled slightly. “Where too?”

She giggled slightly. “You speak like six languages so who cares? The cheapest last minute flight to a beach far away.”

He glanced outside at the rainy day. It seemed to have been raining for weeks. “You have a passport?”

She nodded, “It’s at my place, my old place.” She stepped into his space, “So yes?”

Robert kissed her, pinning her against the counter. “Yes.” He pulled out his phone. “French Rivera?”

Her eyes widened. “Robert don’t tease me.”

He caught her around the waist as she tried to slip away. “Nope. Flight leaves in 12 hours. We’ll find a place to stay on our way to the airport.”

She squealed and moved to kiss him. “I love you.”

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

She’d noticed his anxiety on the way to the airport. But as they approached the gate she could feel his palms sweating. She paused before dragging him off to the side out of other traveler’s way, “Robert. Are you sure you want to do this?”

He ran his thumbs over her knuckles. “I do. I just don’t fly well. And the fact that you are with me just makes it worse.”

She nodded thinking of his parent’s death briefly. “Me?”

He sighed, “I’ve never flown with anyone I’ve loved. Actually after my parents died, I always flew alone and Clare never well, she never flew. I never knew her to get on a plane. We took a road trip for our honeymoon. And you and I seem to constantly find ourselves in deadly situations. So I am just a little nervous about flying with you.”

Andy smiled, “And you can’t take anything because of NA.” she murmured. “Well, I can’t promise we’ll be ok. But this is essentially our honeymoon.” She raised an eyebrow suggestively, “So clearly we will be too occupied in the bathroom to notice if we are plumbing to our deaths.”

Robert chuckled slightly.

Andy patted his arm, “You just need something else to think about.” She grinned wickedly as she riffled through her bag. She handed him a lace object covertly and he glanced at it. “Andy?” He protested.

She smiled. He shoved the lace in his pocket. “Andy. Please tell me you are wearing underwear.” He paused, “The security guard was giving me a look. Is this why. Andy. A small breeze and every man in the world will see what’s under that skirt.”

Andy bit her lip and smiled, “Or what’s not.” She took his hand and dragged him towards the gate smugly.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

When they stepped off the plane he slipped into French so quickly that it startled Andy the first time words flowed from his lips. Realistically she knew it was something he could speak. But she’d never heard him say more than one or two words. Now, the sweet sounds, so different than the German she’d heard when he talked to himself, or the Spanish they spoke to one other on occasion.

She followed him blindly. She’d never been in a situation where she was in country with a culture and a language she did not understand. She’d traveled, but Mexico, and Canada didn’t seem adequate comparisons. Mexico was different than the US in many ways, but she’d never felt lost or unwelcome because she spoke the language. 

She didn't feel unwelcome, but everything was different here, the time, the foods, the language, the culture. He was different here. Lighter somehow. He took her around the city. Showing her places, he’d gone with his parents as a child. She was surprised by how open he was about their memory here. Briefly she wondered if it was the culture and language in addition to all the good memories that made him so willing to share.

For two days he drug her through the city streets of Paris. Andy was still adjusting to the different culture and time change when Robert announced that their train to Marseille left next morning.

Andy looked up from the menu she was trying to decipher using the basics Robert had taught her. “What do you mean train? Aren’t we here to see Paris?”

Robert smiled, “Yes, but don’t you want to go to the beach.”

Andy frowned, “I’ve seen beaches before.”

“Not like this.” He said with a smirk. “Besides, if we are going to call this a honeymoon I’m pretty sure there’s a law that requires you to be in a bikini at some point.”

Andy grinned slightly, she had thought they were going to the beach originally, she’d packed some pretty spectacular swimwear. She’d packed a lot of stuff at Robert’s insistence and now she understood why. Her feet hurt from walking… The idea of putting her toes in the sand was pretty appealing.

Andy found herself surprised by the countryside as it passed her by on their three-hour train ride south. It was far rockier than she’d pictured. When they arrived at the hotel Andy wandered while Robert checked them in.

The hotel was grand enough, a strange mix of historic and modern. Robert returned quickly with a key and took her upstairs. “Told them we were on our honeymoon and we got upgraded to a room with a balcony over the water.” He said proudly as he unlocked the door.

Andy was speechless the moment she walked through the door as light shone through two double doors to reveal a blue/green water unlike any other. The hotel sat on a rocky cliff looking down on the most stunning body of water. “Robert.” She whispered. 

He laughed, “Not what you expected?”

She looked back at him with wide eyes. “This isn’t like the ocean at all. I don’t know why I thought it would be.”

He laughed again and set their bags down to wrap her in a hug from behind. “It’s so much better. There’s cliffs here. It’s not all flat. We can go cliff diving and mountain climbing, sail boating.There’s an uninhibited beach island we can hike.”

She smiled, and turned around, “You know what else we can do?”

Robert grinned, “That goes without saying.”

She raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t think I’d convince you to go for a couple’s spa treatment this easily.” She teased, laughing as he poked her ribs to tickle her.   
  
Robert captured her lips for a moment, “That’s not exactly what I was thinking.” He grinned before tickling her again moving them both towards the bed as she shrieked and danced away from his hands laughing.

It was a great sound her laughter. He’d missed it. And he’d do whatever he could to make her laugh as long as he was in this world.

**//\\\//\\\**

**More to follow soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So someone pointed this out as an idea but I actually wrote this chapter before I wrote any others in this story. It's not sad, but it deals with emotional stuff.**

**I'm keeping the T rating because it does not go into detail beyond what you might find on the cover of a newspaper. Or if you look back a few Greys seasons.**

**This chapter does deal with abortion. I warn you now. But it isn't graphic or anything more than a brief discussion for S &A about kids. **

**I am very nervous about this. I hope you like it.**

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Her return to the station was quiet. Very quiet. Her team had made a few jokes about how people shouldn’t come back from suspension with a darker tan that when they’d left but it was all in good fun and settled after the first shift.

  
Her husband still suspended indefinitely pending investigation meant the station was quiet. No one bellowing across the station for her. No one to share illicit touches in all the dark places.

  
It was quiet, not just at the station but on calls. Every shift she’s had the last month involved a few minor calls but otherwise they’d gotten nothing. No fires in their jurisdiction. A few cats up a tree and minor aid car runs. But even Warren was starting to itch for something big.

  
The PRT had a new leader/partner for Warren. Dr. Jo was everything Andy had heard about and more. She laughed loudly, spoke bluntly and meshed with the team perfectly. Andy had caught Gibson making eyes at her on more than one occasion. And Jo herself had been caught watching Jack. Vic had a pool going on how long it would take for the two to sleep together. And while she fit in at the station, she had yet to receive much training beyond the art of cooking risotto (thanks to Travis). Ben religiously complained of their lack of calls. How training Jo was impossible when the PRT never had anywhere to go.

  
Ben got his wish in the form of a house fire. The team responded quickly and Andy and Vic proudly rescued a little boy of only six while Travis begrudgingly went after the cat. Jo got to do her first surgery in the PRT on the home owner’s elderly mother and Maya felt like perhaps the team had turned a corner. That perhaps she hadn’t totally destroyed the team.

  
They took their time with clean up. Letting the late hour and cool air beat their faces as they rolled hoses and gave report to PD.

  
Andy felt like a super hero. THIS, this was why she loved her job! She stepped up onto the side of the truck to secure tools away on the top when a wave of dizziness overcame her and she felt herself falling.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\  
The phone ring startled Robert. He thought very little about the caller ID when it read Bishop. “This is Sullivan,” he answered automaticity in work mode.

  
“Chief. Andy was injured at a fire seine. We are in route to Grey-Slone now. She hit her head pretty hard.” She heart his voice jump a octive as he asked her for more details. She fought back tears as she ended the call.

  
Robert didn’t really remember the rest of the conversation or the drive to the hospital.

The team waited with him for news until a call came in. Then with a sad look Maya ordered her team to out, and with a glance back at Robert for permission to leave, she disappeared. He sat quetly, thinking of the time he’d shared with Andy. He’d known her for a year and four months. But he’d only had the ability to hold her, to love her – properly – for just under four of those. It wasn’t enough. He’d nearly said they should screw the rules, why hadn’t he said that?

When she’d come to him with her speech about safe places he’d thought he was dreaming. He’d wondered briefly if he had overdosed. But then she’d asked him to kiss her, and when he had, everything had become real.

Where those four months all he was destined to have?

No, he thought to himself. He’d follow her. Even if it was in death. He might not have the strength to pull a trigger or intentionally take a pill, but he’d die of a broken heart. If it wasn’t a thing he’d be the first documented case of it. Perhaps he should donate his body to science…

How long had he been here? He wondered briefly.

He stood abruptly to calm his leg. Pacing till he’d counted the floor tiles in the room. Then he harassed the nurses twice before running into Amelia.

  
“Robert.” She greeted, “Everything alright?”

  
Robert looked at her and his brain seemed to struggle for the proper words for a moment. “I’m. They called. My wife was hurt at work. I can’t find anything out.”  
Dr. Sheppard frowned, She hadn’t even realized he was married, she’d been considering setting him up with Meredith…. “I can look her up in our system. What’s her name?” She unlocked her tablet.

  
“Andy. Um Andrea Herrera.”

  
Dr. Shepherd looked up in surprise. “I just did a consult for her. Initial nuro exam looked good. We are waiting for blood tests but the lab is running slow so I’m having Dr. Grey check her up too and if they can’t figure out what happened then I’ll have some scans done. She’s in room five around the corner.”

  
Sullivan thanked her and rushed to the room bursting in without so much as a knock.

  
Andy looked up in surprise. Her expression changed when she saw him. “I’m fine. It was nothing.” She said quietly as he moved to check her out himself.

  
He let out a large breath and met her eyes. “I thought.” He paused, “I don’t know what I thought but I was so worried.

  
She watched as he cracked before her his right shell giving way to tears. “I’m ok. She said reaching up to hug him from her spot in the hospital bed.

  
She held him while he cried and found a few tears falling of her own. She ran her hands up and down his body to comfort him.

  
“I’ve never felt so helpless. I didn’t know what was going on.” He paused, “In all the time we’ve known each other I’ve always been with you if you’ve been in danger or gotten hurt.

  
Finally, they both settled down, Robert taking her hand and sitting down in a nearby chair close to the bed.

Andy looked up suddenly, “I don’t have my phone. It’s at the station on the charger. Can you tell the team I’m ok?”

  
Robert nodded, “They’re on a call otherwise they would have stayed too.” He told her pulling out his phone to text Maya.

  
“Ben jinxed us.” Andy grumbled. “We hadn’t had any big calls at all since I’ve been back. Ben said he wished we’d get some good calls. We are.”

  
A knock interrupted them. Dr. Grey appeared smiling slightly. “Andy.” She glanced at Sullivan in civilian attire, but an old crew shirt. He looked as though he might have some authority with SFD, but the hand holding told another story.

  
“Robert Sullivan.” He said standing up and offering his hand.

  
She shook it firmly and glanced at his SFD T-shirt before looking to Andy with a silent question  
Andy smiled knowing that she thought he was her boss. “My husband and my boss.” She paused, “Well if we want to get technical he’s my bosses boss.” She felt a small blush forming.

  
Meredith smiled at Robert, “Nice to meet you.” She glanced at Andy with a warm smile, “Married my boss too.”

Robert, didn’t seem to care for the small talk. “What happened to her?” He interrupted.

  
Meredith smiled as she watched Andy give him a scolding look. “Well, it seems our nuro exam was premature but we thought it would be better safe than sorry especially since you are a first responder with a history of concussion.” She paused, “But we got your lab results back and while your numbers are a bit off you have an iron deficiency it’s likely caused by elevated hCG levels.”

Andy’s head shot up and Robert’s followed, “What?” She stutterd. “I’m pregnet?”

Meredith nodded and checked her pager, “I have a few other consults. I’ll give you a few minutes. And with that she skillfully disappeared leaving two shocked people in her wake.

They where silent.

For what seemed like forever.

“Pregnant.” Andy whispered.

“How?” Robert asked.

Andy gave him a confused look and he rolled his eyes. “I know where babies come from. I just mean that we’ve been safe.”

  
She thought for a moment, “I mean we were in France and there’s a time difference and I’m sure I missed a few pills after my dad. So sometime then.”

Robert nodded. “We’ve never talked about it.” “Kids.”

  
“I never thought about it. I’ve never pictured being a mom.” She paused, “my mother was never a good one. Not really, so doing it myself was never something I even considered.”

  
Robert sucked in a breath, perhaps he’d destroy her career after all. “You don’t have to keep it.” He said quietly looking away.

She glanced at “Are we talking abortion here?” She paused, “Do you not want kids?” She felt a pit in her stomach.   
He shrugged. “It’s your body Andy. I know how much you want to make captain. And everything with your dad. It’s a lot.”  
  
“Do you believe in abortion?” She asked softly. She wasn’t sure which answer she was more afraid of.   
  
He paused thoughtfully, “Not personally. But I believe a woman should make the choice.”   
  
“We’re partners Robert shouldn’t we both get a say in this.” She whispered touching his cheek with her hand.  
  
He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. “I’d want you to keep it.” He looked almost ashamed of himself  
  
Andy smiled slightly and ran her hand across his. “I’ve never thought about children.” She paused, “I always vowed to never be like my mother, an unplanned pregnancy destroyed her career.  
Andy paused, “But I don’t believe I could have an abortion. I did once.” She said softly, “And I still wonder a little. Now I have you. And you got to admit it’s kind of like a science experiment. Mixing genies together with no idea what will come up”  
  
His eyes looked at her with hope in his eyes and he laughed slightly.

She smiled, “I know you’d never push me to do anything I don’t want to. But I also know from the look on your face that you’ve waited a long time for a child.”  
  
Robert nodded, “Claire couldn’t. We had plans to adopt. But it was so expensive that we only got through the application process. Then she died. And I just thought that meant I’d never be a father.  
  
Andy nodded and smiled slightly. “Well, you’re gonna be.”

He smiled widely and wrapped her in a hug. “Shit. Parents? Andy are you sure”

Andy let out a laugh. “You heard the doctor. We heard the same words. If you need confirmation you’ll ask yourself.

They both looked up into one another’s eyes and felt the fear and uncertainty shared between the, but they also felt joy. Such a strange universe it was. 


End file.
